


Discrimination

by Mpuppy5885



Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: But also good police, Multi, Police Brutality, Protective Avengers, Protective Peter Parker, Racism, Small Steve Rogers Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mpuppy5885/pseuds/Mpuppy5885
Summary: Miles and Gwen just want to get to their date with Ganke when everything goes wrong.
Relationships: Ganke Lee/Miles Morales, Ganke Lee/Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy, Gwen Stacy/Ganke Lee, Miles Morales/Gwen Stacy
Series: Pride Month Prompts 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776547
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	Discrimination

**Author's Note:**

> I don't believe that all police are bad, but something needs to be done about police brutality and racial discrimination. So this was written in support of the #Blacklivesmatter. I hope you all like it.

Gwen and Miles were hurring through the crowds of people in New York trying to get the coffee shop that Ganke had chosen for their date.

“I can’t believe we’re going to be late because Captain Asshole wanted Team Spider to run another sim after we had already finished training,” Gwen complained.

“I know. But I think the best thing was when Rogers tried to boss us around Peter got Carol to punch him in the face,” Miles said happily.

“Oh yay that was great. Captain Marvel is so awesome,” Gwen sighed dreamily.

Just as they walked past a shop with some police outside a man started yelling at them.

“That’s him, that’s the boy that stole from my store yesterday!” The man screamed.

One of the officers roughly grabbed Miles’ arm and dragged him back.

“Hey, what the hell man,” Miles yelled.

“Let go of my boyfriend, he didn’t do anything,” Gwen shouted.

“Are you sure that this is the boy that stole from you, Sir?” The cop asked.

“Oh yes, I’d recognize his face anywhere,” The man said as he sneered at Miles.

“Woah, I think you have the wrong guy man. I wasn’t anywhere near your store yesterday,” Miles said. He pulled his arm away from the cop's grip and backed up with his hands up. “Look I don’t know who stole from you, but it wasn’t me. I just want to leave and get back to my date.”

Gwen came to stand by her boyfriend and grabbed his hand. “Miles was nowhere near your shop. Come on Miles, let’s go.”

“Stop right there, you are under arrest young man,” The cop said.

“No way. You haven’t charged me with anything and I know my rights,” Miles protested. He turned and started walking away with Gwen. He reached into his pocket to grab his phone and text both Ganke and his dad.

“Gun!” The man screamed.

Next thing Miles knew there was a bunch of volts of electricity running through his body. Due to his powers, it didn’t bother him too much, kinda just like a static shock, but a normal person would have gone down. So to not blow his cover Miles collapsed.

“MILES!” Gwen shouted.

She dropped down to her knees next to her boyfriend. She started checking his pulse and his breathing.

“Get away from him ma’am or we’ll have to shoot you too,” The officer said.

Gwen whipped her head around, the pink tips of her half shave flew past her vision. “He didn’t have a gun, asshole. He was getting his phone out!” She hissed. Gwen then pulled her phone out and called her dad.

“Gwen what’s wrong, I thought you had a date right now?” Captain George Stacy asked his daughter.

“Dad, I need you, Officer Davis, and Tony to get down to the corner of sixth and seventh. Please hurry, Miles is hurt,” She cried to her dad.

“I’m on my way, sit tight Gwen,” George told his daughter.

Gwen then dialed Ganke’s number and told him to come to the corner of sixth and seventh as fast as he could. She was still hunched over Miles, trying to protect him from the cop who was yelling at them.

“Miss I’m giving you one more chance to move,” The cop said.

Gwen hissed at him. Miles started stirring and pushed himself to his hands and knees, groaning softly.

“Stay down,” The cop yelled before he tased Miles again. The other cop had also pulled his taser out and fired it at Miles.

Gwen screamed at that as Miles went down again. Miles was starting to have a problem now with all of the volts pulsing through his system.

A bunch of people started taking notice and now there was so much yelling and screaming that her super-scenes were going wild. Also, her spidey-sense was going off the wall. Someone wrapped their arms around her and placed some noise-canceling headphones on her ears. Turning she saw Ganke’s worried face.

He pointed at something next to her and she turned and saw the Avenger in full gear protecting her and Miles. She never thought that Peter could look scary, but in the Iron-Spider suit and pissed off, he was truly a scary sight.

Her dad and Miles’ parents pushed their way over to the trio. Rio went into nurse mode and started checking all of Miles’ vitals. His dad and her’s looked pissed off.

A ride to the compound to get Miles checked out and then a ride to the precinct was not how Gwen wanted to spend her day. After giving her statement to Officer Malia Reed, she went and sat in her dad’s office. Her dad then came in with the two officers from earlier and started chewing them out, they were fired before he had finished.

George wiped a hand down his face and went over to Gwen. He pulled her in for a hug, even two police kids/superheroes couldn’t escape the racial prejudice taking over the country. Officer Reed popped her head in, seeing her boss and his daughter, she stepped in carrying a tray with two cups of hot chocolate for them.

The next day Gwen and Ganke wrapped themselves around Miles in their pillow fort. All of Team Spider and the Young Avengers were camping out in Stark Tower watching Disney movies and trying to heal.

When both her boys fell asleep, Gwen made a promise to never let anything like this happen to either of her boys again, before following them into dreamland.


End file.
